zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Morning Affection
What it´s like to spend a weekend morning with my bunny, some might wonder Well, to that I´m giving now an answer Sun rises on our little hill at Bunnyburrow as it´s Sunday It´s just morning yet one can already see that this day won´t be cloudy Sunlight shines bright through the entire village No wonder mammals of Zootopia visit Bunnyburrow too during summertime I can hear how cheerfully the grasshoppers, frogs and birds are all singing While I´m still sleeping on the same bed as my Judy darling I´m the first fox that ever shares the same burrow with a rabbit Even though I was born in the city, life here does suit my taste Zootopia´s best cop has been my wife already for so many years Those have indeed been some wonderful times We may not be the most rich or famous mammals in the city But our humble home in here is great enough for me and Judy It´s 9:45, and we´re in our slumber in the bedroom It has nature green walls, curtains, lots of flowers and a round bed so warm And underneath the blanket are of course us, Mr Nick Hopps and Mrs Judy Hopps The happy owners of this cozy little country house The rabbit is lying next to my chest, with my strong arms around her I sleep shirtless while she sleeps in her magenta underwear Judy, you seem to get more and more beautiful every day No other girl in the world is as brave, kind or lovely Blissfully, I´m lying with my eyes closed in a slumber most deep I can hear you hum a beautiful song in your sleep In a few minutes, it´s time to wake up for my bunny wife You yawn adorably, blink your eyes and even twitch your nose As you´re about to rise, you smile at me warmly Good thing there´s no need to wake up too early, for it´s Sunday You lean closer to me and on my cheek, you deliver a tiny little kiss When I wake up, you always find it cute when I yawn and show my fangs Your gentle voice says: “Good morning, sweetheart” Although you too go back to bed just to nuzzle me for a moment When this what I get to wake up to, I know my life is good I´m glad I left my hustler life behind to become Judy´s loving husband You put your morning robe on as you go to the kitchen to fetch us breakfast I´m especially excited because today, you make blueberry French toast We share breakfast at bed together, until you go take a shower and put on your farmer wear You tell me that before lunch, you want to take a stroll with me in a park that is near After I get ready, we soon leave the house for a walk, hand in hand The sun shines so bright today, I can tell a wonderful day is ahead Whether short or long, every day is worth spending with you, bun bun When we fell in love, in my life you started a new dawn That morning kiss was so wonderful, I can still feel the taste During our walk, I return the favor, which makes you giggle and almost drop your sun hat I love how both at night and at morning, you fill me with that same emotion Nothing better than to start a day with a little morning affection. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories